


【RS】再見不再見

by starwithmoon4ever



Category: Shinhwa (Band), ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwithmoon4ever/pseuds/starwithmoon4ever
Relationships: Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Shin Hyesung
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

我們一起了20年， 經歷了很多事，完全沒想到……  
那一天早上，和平日沒什麼兩樣，你剛起牀沒多久，便突然對我說。

「赫， 我要自己一個人到外國讀書、旅行。」是要，而不是想。

可是明明前一秒，你還在我的懷抱裏睡得安穩， 但是這一秒你竟然毫無預兆似的，想離開我去外國一個人生活。 你的表情卻是平靜，像平常說話一樣，沒有一絲波動， 不像是開玩笑。  
「 親愛的，不要開這樣的玩笑。」 然而你並沒有搭話。

我看着你那剛剛睡醒、 慵懶卻堅定的雙眼，無力地嘗試再次開口，「弼教呀…… 是我不好，你是想……和我分手嗎？」

「 晸赫呀，我只是突然想自己一個生活，不想完全依賴你。我在你身邊已經十多年了，我想成爲一個更好、更出色的人站在你身旁…」

弼教，在我眼中你永遠都是最好的，沒有人能取替。 時間好似爲我們暫停了， 沒想到一開口聲音就顫抖，「那……你什麼時候回來？」

真可笑，堅強如我，竟然害怕問「你還會回來嗎？」，害怕答案會是一口的拒絕，弼教你知道嗎？你已經是我生活中不可缺少的人了…

「 或者當我變成一個更出色的人……又或者當我想回到你身邊的時候……總之我一定會回來的，相信我吧！」  
「那……好吧， 那你要去哪裏？準備甚麼時候出發？當天我送你到飛機場吧！」我好像已經準備了心情放他走。  
「嗯……後天早上呢，你還要工作，忙就別來了，我自己也可以好好的！」  
「 沒關係，我送你。」

之後，我們就像什麼事也沒發生，跟平常生活一樣 ，吃早飯、上班、聊電話、下班、吃晚飯、做愛。  
直到當天早上，弼教爲行李作最後的檢查，沉重地把行李箱蓋上，緩緩拖着行李箱，依戀地看了一眼我們同居多年的家就上車。 由家裏出發到飛機場一句話也沒有說， 兩個人就只是一直牽着彼此，這樣的情況直到拿了登機證才恢復。  
「赫，我要進去了。 我不在的時候…要好好照顧自己，不要再熬夜了。 你看你的黑眼圈都跑出來了。」 我能看見他的眼睛上起了一層薄霧， 黑眼圈也出來了，顯然昨晚和我一樣睡不好。既然你是不捨得，爲什麼還要選擇離開呢？  
「 你纔是要好好照顧自己，不要忘了吃飯，不要只顧忙著而不好好照顧自己身體。 快進去吧！飛機快要起飛了……」  
弼教捨不得地抱了我一下，是多麼的真摯，像是永遠不會再回來一樣。  
「 哦…知道了。再見，赫，我走了 。」他像傻瓜一樣忍着雙眼快要滴下的眼淚。  
我依依不捨地親了他乾燥但溫柔的脣，「教，再見了。」

再見？

不再見？

這就是結局？

真的不再相見嗎？

一部完


	2. HE❤

一把熟悉到不能不熟悉的聲音。  
「先生，這裏是E16嗎？」  
「噢！是呀……」

弼教擡起頭看著我，看見他的表情又平淡變成驚愕， 我忍不住嘴角的笑意， 在他旁邊坐下。「 你……你怎麼會在這裏的？ 不是說好了，讓我一個人旅行生活嗎？」他瞪眼看着我，好像不敢相信一樣。  


「 對啊，你是一個人旅行生活，我也是。」 我笑了， 傻瓜呀，你明明就不想離開我。  
「甚麼？ 文晸赫！你這是要跟著我嗎？」 雖然這樣問着我，他卻是笑着的。  


「 雖然你不想依靠我，也不需要我的照顧，但是我就是習慣和你一起呀！只是改不了的習慣……弼教呀~」  


我馬上啵了他的臉頰。 「弼教呀，再見！」你一臉不明白，「親愛的，再見，我早說了我們會再次相見~」

再見？不再見？  
我只知道，我們一定會再次相見。 我的愛。

全文完❤🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當然會再見呀~ 🥰


End file.
